Challenge Week
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Loud House/small X-over crossover. A parody of PreHibernation Week from SpongeBob, featuring the 2nd Generation Louds and their friends.
1. Introduction And Background Information

**Chapter 1: Introduction And Background Information**

This first chapter is going to be a chapter of introductions and background information about some more characters that appear alongside the 2nd generation Louds already established at the current moment in my stories, since they have yet to be introduced and won't appear until later on. All credit on the children is owed to their creators.

In my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon, the reason the children from the future got sent back in time and were separated was due to the main antagonist, Avina, messing with the timeline. She had meant to only go and recruit Lilith, an Octarian Princess and future child of the characters Octavious and Charlotte in the Splatoon world, but the interference also separated the future Loud House children from their time.

After Avina's defeat, they return to their time and continue living their lives. In the years following their return, Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Maggie end up having more children with their respected spouses, while Paige, who had currently been pregnant when the other children went back in time, gives birth to a daughter with her husband.

Luna has additional children with George, that being twin girls named Lamis and Ruby. Lamis is older, while Ruby is younger, and they're Luke, Lyra, and Lemy's younger sisters. Both sisters have a love for music like their parents. Individually, Lamis takes after their mother, while Ruby is more like their father.

Luan has additional children with Benny, that being two girls named Lara and Lois. Lara is older, while Lois is younger, and they're Lane and Liby's younger sisters. Lara has a cheerful and sociable personality, and is always orderly and looking for a solution to any problem. She loves acting like her father and her dream is to become a famous actor. However, she can also be sometimes innocent and naive, which leads to problems such as her being overconfident, but in spite of that, she seeks to get along well with people. Her first name is actually Bonnie, but she prefers to be called by her middle name, Lara, due to feeling more comfortable that way. Meanwhile, Lois takes after their mother, but has a more sinister twist to how she does things. She has a sarcastic, critical, and irrelevant personality, but despite that, she deep down has a noble heart and only wants to be accepted by others. Her true passion is magic and illusions, and her greatest dream is to become a famous illusionist.

Lincoln has additional children with Ronnie Anne, that being a boy named Bobby, and a twin boy named Louis and Lizzie. They're Ronaldo, Rosa, and Linka's younger brother and sister. Bobby, who was named after his maternal uncle, is more timid, while Louis, who is older than his sister, and Lizzie take after both their parents. But at the same time, Lizzie is more like their father, while Louis is more like their mother.

Lana has an additional child with Skippy, that being a daughter named Lenore, and she's Leif and Lina's younger sister. She takes more after her father than she does with Lana, and like Skippy, she wants to be a mechanic someday.

Lola has an additional child with Winston, that being a daughter named Leia, and she's Lexx and Londey's younger sister. She's more harsh than her brother and sister, and she's way worse than her mother was at her age, to the point she sometimes drives her siblings, parents, and relatives crazy.

Lisa has an additional child with David, that being a daughter named Lulu, and she's Levi and Lupe's younger sister. At the current moment, she's a toddler, so she doesn't seem like she mas much personality, but she can be fussy when feeling sad or in need. She shares a strong bond with Lemy, who himself really cares for her.

Maggie has an additional child with her husband, that being a son named Luca, and he's Gloom and Mannie's younger brother. He has a love of performing and has an upbeat attitude, with his mother's looks and fashion sense. He has a love for comics and video games, which he found an interest in when Lincoln introduced him to them one day, but his true passion is dancing. He loves to perform for others and has a great appreciation for the art as a form of self-expression. And although he's very easily annoyed over Maggie's near constant crying over his growth, he loves her and his father dearly.

And Paige and her husband have a daughter named Pola. She takes after her mother, having both a love for video games and dancing. She's especially close friends with Lemy, Lizy, and Luca, who she is the girlfriend of.

There has also been an update on the special abilities that some of the Louds have. Lacy, Lupa, and Charon have continued to train after their return from the past and have grown stronger since then.

Lupa herself now has a unique new ability. After having been rescued in the world of Olympus Coliseum, which was an alternate version of Olympus, she, Lacy, Liby, Lincoln, and Luan later traveled to a world called Tajunga, where they had helped a boy named Chris, his brother, and their three friends. While there, Lupa had an unfortunate accident with something called the Duat Stone, which allowed one to see the dead. It didn't kill her, as it would absorb someone's lifeforce if used for too long without being contained safely, but despite being contained, something else happened. It reacted to her dark magic and made her able to see the dead, even without the Duat Stone's help. Despite that, she continued to grow and strengthen her abilities. However, a few years after she returned from the past, when she was 14 and Charon was 17, the two became teen parents and had a son together, who they named Ash. He was currently the same age as Lenore, which was 5 years old. Despite being teen parents, both Lupa and Charon's families volunteered to help them raise Ash as best as they could, and Haiku took in her and Clyde's grandson as an apprentice when he started showing signs of having magic like her son and his girlfriend.

After their return from the past, Linka, Lemy, Lizy, Lynn III, and Leif found out they could use a Keyblade, just like Lincoln and Lacy. Linka's was pink colored and was called Peacemaker. Lemy's was shaped like a guitar, was purple and white, and was called Glint. Lynn III's had the appearance of a sports-themed weapon, was red and white, and was named Reaver. Leif had a Jungle King Keyblade. And Lizy's was shaped like a crescent moon, was a light silver color, and was called Moonlight. Like Lacy, Lupa, Charon, and Ash, the five were taken in by Haiku, who helped train them. Lincoln and Lacy also helped them as best as they could, due to having years of knowledge with their own Keyblades.

And all the children inherented their parents' aging nullification, only on a slightly inferior scale. All the children up to Lupa have reached the age of 18, which they stopped aging at.

* * *

Credits for the new children:

Myself: Pola, Ash.

Pepemay93: Luca, Lara, Lois.

Patanu Tumblring: Leia, Lenore, Lulu.

Sonson-Sensei: Louis, Lizzie.

Salvo1985: Lamis, Ruby.

Trillhouse: Bobby.


	2. Challenge Week

**Chapter 2: Challenge Week**

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 8th 2145"_

It was a cold December morning. Lynn III was in his, Lacy, and Lynn's house, in a private gym that Lynn had set up for either herself, her children, or any of their other family members to use if they wanted to to train for sports-related activities. The boy was currently lifting weights.

"Ten Thousand!" Lynn III said.

He put the weights down.

"Phew, that was tough. Lemy, I need more weights!" Lynn shouted.

Lemy entered the room, carrying a ton of weights. Lacy and Lynn were out at the moment in Prydain, so Lynn III had asked Lemy to help him instead.

"Can't you carry the weights, Lynn?" Lemy asked.

"Sorry, I'm leaving it to you, Lemy." Lynn III replied.

"What's the occasion, anyway?" Lemy asked.

Lynn III started doing jumping jacks.

"I told you, I'm participating in the Extreme Sports Challenge!" Lynn III replied.

"What's that?" Lemy asked.

Lynn III started doing sit ups.

"You do every sport, take a picture of yourself doing all the sports, send the picture to the people that run the challenge, and after you do all that, you'll get a trophy from them." Lynn III replied.

He grabbed a bottle of water and drank all of it.

"Well, can't I help you?" Lemy asked.

"You can't, Lemy. It's for athletes only." Lynn III replied.

He threw the bottle away, but his cousin caught it.

"Lynn, you may not have noticed, but I am 100% ath-lete." Lemy said.

Lynn III started doing push-ups.

"Lemy, we have no time for chit chatter. We need to hurry!" Lynn III said.

He showed his cousin a calendar that showed that the deadline was on December 15.

"The Deadline is in one week, Lemy. That's next Saturday." Lynn III explained.

"But Lynn, that only gives us 1, 2, 3... 168 more hours of fun!" Lemy exclaimed.

"Your telling me, and there's so many sports we gotta try. We gotta climb some things. We gotta jump! We gotta ride! I just wanna win that trophy." Lynn III shouted.

He started to cry.

"Wait, Lynn..." Lemy started to say.

"What will the others say if I don't win the trophy?" Lynn III asked.

"Lynn, it's clear that you can't do this all alone. But with the help of me, you can win that trophy in no time." Lemy replied.

Lynn III cheered up.

"I'm really glad you'll be able to help me, Lemy. Because for the next seven days, it's gonna be you, me, and these sweatbands!" Lynn said, holding up sweatbands.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 9th 2145"_

The next day, each Loud family had gathered on a snowy mountain to ski. Currently, Lemy and Lynn III were skiing down a steep hill in an attempt to get a good photo of Lynn III doing said sport. Lynn III was faster than his cousin. He slid down the mountain so fast that she hit Lacy by accident. Luckily, his sister was okay. Lara and Lucy were also skiing, but when Lynn III past them, he altered their clothes. Lara was suddenly wearing a jogging outfit, while Lucy was now on a tricycle holding a lollipop and a paddle ball, and was wearing princess pony clothing. Lara gave her aunt an odd look.

"Um... I can explain." Lucy said.

"I'm hotter than a history-smoked sausage! Woo-hoo!" Lynn III shouted.

The brunette boy made it to the bottom of the hill. However, Lemy was quite far behind. Louis, Lizzie, and Lenore weren't skiing like their older family members, but were instead building a snowman.

"Hey, guys. Maybe if we sing that song, he'll come to life." Lenore said.

"Ready?" Lizzie asked.

The three started the song

"Oh, there once was a snowman..." the three started to sing.

They were interrupted when Lemy rode into the snowman. He got stuck inside and the snowman slid along with him.

"Life's as extreme as you want to make it!" Lemy shouted.

He disappeared as he jumped to the bottom.

"Maybe we didn't sing it right." Louis said.

* * *

Later that night, Lemy and Lynn III were standing in Lemy's room in Luna and George's house. Lemy had been injured on his way down, but most of the pain had been nullified when Lacy cast Salvation on his injuries and healed them to the point he only had bruises.

"Whew, what a workout. I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow." Lemy said.

"I got to say, I'm impressed with you, Lemy. You're making this the best sports week ever." Lynn III said.

"Yeah. Well, I'd better get to my room." Lemy said.

He slowly lifted up his left leg and moved it alternately with the other over to his bedroom. He finally crawled into bed and fell asleep. However, soon after, Lynn III pushed a button of a remote. Lemy's bed suddenly sprung up and somehow launched him out of his room like a catapult. He flew out into a lake, where he disappeared into the water for a few moments before resurfacing in a block of ice. Lynn III jumped in and became stuck in a block of ice as well.

"Nothing like a refreshing morning dip, huh, Lemy?" Lynn III asked.

Lemy was shivering.

"W-What h-happened to s-sleeping?" Lemy asked.

Lynn III pulled down a calendar out of seemingly nowhere.

"We'll have time for sleep later! We only got three days for fun." Lynn III replied.

He swam away.

"Well, hurry now! The giant alligators like to feed at this hour!" Lynn III shouted.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 10th 2145"_

The next day, Lemy lifted a bowling ball into a tube. Lynn III blew a whistle, giving a signal. Lemy ran to the end of the tube and picked up a few jacks before the bowling ball hit him on his head. Lynn III did the same thing and the bowling ball hit his head.

"Isn't this great?" Lynn III asked.

"Yeah! I've never played extreme jacks before!" Lemy replied.

* * *

Later that day, Lemy and Lynn III were wielding giant q-tips.

"Okay, Lemy, this one's going to be fun. We just whack each other with these giant ear cleaners until one of us falls off. On your mark... get set..." Lynn III started to say, holding his q-tip up.

"Lynn, are you sure we're supposed to be standing up here?" Lemy asked, looking down.

"Go!" Lynn III shouted.

He hit Lemy, knocking him off a tower. Lemy landed on a fire hydrant, somehow having survived. Just then, Lynn III rode up on a two-seated bike.

"Come on, Lemy. We're going to go for a tandem ride through the park!" Lynn III said.

"Now, that sounds safe! I mean fun." Lemy said in relief.

He got up and jumped on the bike.

"Okay, I'm ready." Lemy said.

Lynn III sped off on the tandem bike, completely avoiding the park. That made his cousin nervous.

"I thought you said we were riding through the park, Lynn!" Lemy shouted.

"I did, Lemy! The Industrial Park!" Lynn III said.

They rode into a giant factory and started pedaling vertically up barbed wire.

"This is where the real action is! This part gets pretty technical! Now for the speed course. Hold on!" Lynn III said.

They rode through a conveyor belt with a giant crunching mouth at the end.

"I hope we make it!" Lynn III said.

Lemy's eyes widened in terror as they neared the mouth. But they jumped over it and began to fall to the ground at a fast rate. Lemy could only scream.

"I'm having fun, too!" Lynn III shouted happily.

As they hit the ground, Lemy melted into a puddle. Lynn III tossed a fishing rod on him, now standing in front of a plane for some reason.

"Wake up, slowpoke. We're going fly-fishing." Lynn III ordered.

 _"My cousin's trying to kill me! Any more of these stunts and I'll be reduced to a puddle! Wait a minute, I've got to talk my way out of this!"_ Lemy thought.

He looked up at his cousin.

"Lynn, I think I need to tell you something." Lemy said.

"What is it?" Lynn III asked.

"Well, it's just that I'm feeling sort of..." Lemy started to reply.

His mouth suddenly melted away from his eyes. Lynn III put his hand over the other boy's mouth.

"Hold that thought, Lemy! Because it's time for a down-home favorite!" Lynn III said.

He held up a piece of hay.

"Find the hay in the needle stack!" Lynn III ordered.

He threw it into a giant pile of needles. The two went inside, and soon afterwards, Lemy III was covered in needles and was stil getting poked with them.

"Did you find it?" Lynn III asked.

"Not yet." Lemy replied.

"Well, I'm going to look over here." Lynn III said, disappearing further into the pile.

"You do that." Lemy said.

The brown haired boy dug a hole underground and emerged.

"Found it, Lemy!" Lynn III announced.

Lemy ran away.

"Come on, best two out of three." Lynn III said.

Lemy panted as he approached Loud Park. He ran towards his family's house.

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide! My room? No, Lyra can't keep a secret." Lemy said.

He then thought of the living room couch.

"Under a couch? It's so original!" Lemy said.

He jumped for the house, but his pants got stuck on a small rose bush.

"Lemy?" Lynn III asked from afar.

Lemy struggled to get free and eventually did, but he had to leave his jacket stuck on the plant.

"Lemy? Where are you?" Lynn III asked.

He then gasped as he saw Lemy's jacket

"Lemy's jacket! He wouldn't just leave it laying around outside for some reason! Something terrible must have happened to him!" Lynn III said nervously.

* * *

Business was booming atBurpin' Burger when Lynn III came charging in.

"Alright, listen up, everyone! I'm rounding up a search party! Lemy's gone missing!" Lynn III shouted.

Leia smiled funnily at Lizy, thinking that the others wouldn't look for her cousin. However, the teen girl gave her an angry look for not wanting to look for her boyfriend.

"Man the lifeboats!" Lizy ordered.

Leia frowned because they had to search for Lemy.

"Alpha Team, you search uptown. Gold Team searches downtown. Any questions?" Lynn III asked.

"Gold Team rules!" Margo replied.

Now get moving!" Lynn III ordered.

* * *

Lori put up a Lost poster with a picture of Lemy.

"Lemy?" Lori called out.

Lynn III popped out of a sewer.

"Someone look up there. Come on, work harder!" Lynn III ordered.

* * *

Later, the search party was searching through some sulfur fields.

"Come on! He could be anywhere in these sulfur fields!" Lynn III shouted.

Liena looked in a spout.

"Hey, Lemy!" Liena called out.

A blast of sulfur hit the girl in the face.

"Well... at least I still have my personality." Liena muttered.

* * *

"Check in this moist cave!" Lynn ordered.

Lars, Claudia, Liam, and Zach walked into the cave, shouting for Lemy. But then they ran out, realizing that the cave was actually a three-eyed mutated elephant.

* * *

"Status report!" Lynn III ordered.

Boy Jordan came over, covered in ticks.

"He's not at the cove." Boy Jordan announced.

"Well, look again!" Lynn III ordered.

Rocky came over, covered in leeches.

"He's not at the leech farm." Rocky announced.

"Well, look again!" Lynn III ordered.

"He's not in my thoughts." Chandler said.

"Well, think again!" Lynn ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 13th 2145"_

Three days later, Lynn III was in a watch tower, talking into a megaphone.

"Attention Royal Woods, the time has come to double, no, triple our efforts!" Lynn III shouted.

"How about a break? We've been at it for days!" Leia shouted angrily.

"Think about the children!" Paige said.

"That's a good idea! Use the children to crawl into small places you couldn't normally reach." Lynn III ordered.

Loki leaned towards Loni.

"This is a load of barnacles." Loki whispered.

"I heard that! No one's going anywhere until we find Lemy!" Lynn III snapped.

Margo picked up Zach.

"Uh... uh, wait! Uh, here he is!" Margo said.

"That's not Lemy! Lemy is taller!" Lynn III said.

Margo shaped Zach into Lemy's height.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Zach said in a poor imitation of Lemy.

"No, you aren't!" Lynn III hissed.

Rusty held up Rocky, in a brown haired wig.

"I found Lemy!" Rusty announced.

"That's just Rocky in a brown wig. Besides, his jacket is a dark green color." Lynn III said.

Tad held up a green container.

"Uh... here he is! Hey, can I go home now?" Tad asked.

Lynn III became annoyed.

"Oh, look! He's up in the sky!" Dana said, pointing to the sky.

Lynn III looked up, only to see nothing. He looked back and found everyone gone.

"They must have gone to look some more." Lynn III said.

* * *

Lynn III started to really panic. He went back to Loud Park and started making a mess in each of the houses, trying to look for Lemy.

"Lemy, where are you?" Lynn III asked frantically.

He checked Lori and Bobby's house.

"Are you in here?" Lynn III asked.

He found nothing after checking each of the rooms.

"Nope!" Lynn III shouted.

He then checked every room of each house until he couldn't find any evidence of Lemy there.

"Where are you, Lemy?" Lynn III asked.

He went to the Loud House. After checking every room there, he lifted Charles's dog house.

"Are you in here, Lemy?" Lynn III asked.

However, the boy just saw Lucy still on the tricycle, holding the lollipop and the paddle ball, while wearing the princess pony clothing.

"Uhh... I can explain." Lucy said.

* * *

Everyone, except Lucy, Leni, and Lynn, was now hiding under the couch.

"Lynn's gone crazy!" Luke whispered.

"But he'll never look under a couch." Lani whispered.

"You said it! Lynn will never find us!" Lemy said.

Everyone glared at Lemy and threw him out.

"Hey, wait, you don't understand!" Lemy said.

Leia popped out from under the couch.

"Oh, look, it is I! Lemy, out here in the open!" Leia shouted.

Lynn III, who was searching the house again, turned around happily.

"Lemy?" Lynn III asked.

Lemy screamed in horror and turned back to the couch.

"C'mon, let me back in! You don't understand!" Lemy cried.

Lynn III hugged him.

"Oh, Lemy, I was so worried! I thought something terrible happened!" Lynn III said happily.

He grabbed Lemy's arm.

"Come on. There's just enough time to go atom smashing." Lynn III said.

He started running, but Lemy wasn't moving.

"Lynn, wait!" Lemy said.

"There's no time to wait! That challenge!" Lynn III shouted, pulling on his arm.

"Lynn, you've got to make time! This is important!" Lemy said.

Lynn III let go of his cousin's arm.

"I... am a man! Okay, Lynn, I... I... I can't play with you anymore! I just can't take the games! They're tearing me apart!" Lemy shouted.

He fell to his knees.

"There, I said it! This isn't easy, I..." Lemy started to say.

He then noticed that Lynn III had fallen asleep.

"Lynn?" Lemy asked.

He chuckled a little.

"I never thought I'd say it, but thank Jupiter for exhaustion!" Lemy said.

He laughed and fell asleep as well. Just then, Leni returned back to Loud Park from the Royal Woods mall, with shopping bags and an ice cream. She saw everyone under the couch, but their eyes were only showing, making it hard to identify them.

"Who are you people?" Leni asked nervously.


End file.
